sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphalerite (Xinko)
Sphalerite is a gem owned by Xinko, she is a junior officer in the Homeworld military. Appearance Sphalerite is a tall and well built gem, standing at 9'3" feet tall. Her hair is an un-even straight cut, going slightly below her nape and has a gray color. Her eyes are a deep orange. Sphalerite's clothing is a mix of quartz and agate, possessing the cape and upper construction, while only covering to her elbows. Her leggings are much simpler, merely covering her legs and attaching to her upper body with a belt. On her cape she has the typical Diamond insignia, sporting a blue color. Her clothing mostly shares dark colors, deviating to a deep gray for her cape. Along with this she has a scabbard on her belt, in which she hoists her gem weapon. Her gem is located over her left eye, though she can still see through it. Personality Sphalerite's most noticeable trait is her commanding, near dominating nature which stems out from her. Despite this, she is extremely cunning and even cruel. This isn't to say she cannot be merciful- She much prefers capturing over killing in any situation. However there is merit to her word as she does her job with extreme competency and care. While ruthlessly effective, she has problems socializing with other gems, finding difficulty in upholding genuine conversation, unless there is another mouthpiece involved. This makes it difficult for her to uphold relations outside of her military career, usually leaving her to fend with the other officers. Backstory Sphalerite was created several thousand years before the gem war, with the simple purpose of overseeing gems and the colonization of planets. For thousands of years she simply acted as an overseer. She wasn't involved in the military duty of Homeworld until the gem war occured, where she started serving as a commissioned officer. During the war for Earth she primarily acted as an officer, mostly ordering minor operations against the Crystal Gems. While often being successful in her duties, it did little to change the course of the war. After the failure of Earth, Sphalerite found herself with a deep sense of guilt over the losses which Homeworld had suffered. Instead of leading to sorrow and depression, it instead lead to an immense anger. In hopes of one day gaining vengeance and her own penance, she decided to remain in the military duty, awaiting the day she can return to Earth. Abilities & equipment Sphalerite has standard gem abilities, such as summoning a weapon, shapeshifting, fusion, and the ability to regenerate from damage. Fencing - Sphalerite's gem weapon is a cavalry saber, which she is extremely proficient in. While avidly avoiding combat, she is quick on her feet and is a master fencer, able to hold her own against most gems in close combat. Strategic thinking - One of her primary abilities is being able to quickly assess situations and find a counter, mostly devised from her cunning. Weak geokinesis - Sphalerite has a weak geokinesis which she mostly uses to create cover. It works within a very limited range, though the effect is longlasting. Relationships None, so far. Trivia Sphalerite's rank is the gem equivalent of 1st Lieutenant. Sphalerite's are soft gems, thus her reason for primarily avoiding combat and leading from the back. Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Females